Vendetta
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: La domination appelle la rébellion, la rébellion appelle la mort et la mort la vengeance. La vengeance elle, ne mène qu'à la destruction. C'est la fin des Vongola.5827 – 6996 – et léger 8059 DEATH-FIC


**Titre :** « Vendetta »

**Auteur :** Rikkayomi

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Death fic, Yaoi

**Pairing :** 5827 – 6996 – et léger 8059

**Résumé :** La domination appelle la rébellion, la rébellion appelle la mort et la mort la vengeance. La vengeance elle, ne mène qu'à la destruction. C'est la fin des Vongola.

* * *

><p><strong>°~_<strong>**Vendetta** _~°

Les gardiens Vongola sont tous dans le salon, la mine sombre et défaite.

_« Juudaime… »_

Le soupir de Gokudera fait tressaillir les autres, qui tournent leur regard vers celui qui était sûrement le premier à avoir reconnu Tsuna comme leur chef. Son bras droit.

Reborn ne dit rien et les laisse encaisser la nouvelle. Tsuna… Dame Tsuna a été tué…

Il crispe ses poings sur la surface en bois laqué de la table, y laissant de légers sillons incrustés.

La nouvelle, tombée il y a moins d'une heure, les a tous achevés.

Le Vongola decimo est mort…

Et ses assassins leur en ont envoyé une preuve.

Hibari s'approche avec réticence du bijou posé sur la table, et l'effleure, comme s'il avait besoin de le savoir tangible pour en avoir le cœur net.

Il s'attarde un moment sur la sensation du métal souillé de sang coagulé sous ses doigts, puis ouvre la bouche, résumant simplement la pensée de tous ceux présents dans la pièce.

_« Je vais les mordre à mort. »_

Il se retourne d'un claquement sec et s'apprête à partir accomplir sa besogne quand une voix l'arrête.

_« Reste ici. »_

L'akambo, évidemment. Il se retourne, haussant un sourcil. Il n'aime pas ne rien faire, et ceux qui ont touché au seul herbivore digne de ce nom doivent payer. Ce n'est pas en restant planté là que cela se fera.

_« Je veux venir aussi. »_

La voix de Gokudera résonne à ses côtés. Hibari lui jette un coup d'œil et ressent une pointe d'appréhension. Les herbivores prêts à tout sont les plus dangereux. Une décharge d'adrénaline parcourt ses veines et il a un sourire démoniaque. Sa soif de sang se fait plus grande.

_« On ira. »_

Reborn les regarde impassiblement, et lance un regard froid aux autres gardiens.

_« Tsuna est mort. »_

La sentence s'abat sur le groupe comme avant, comme s'ils n'étaient pas déjà au courant.

_« Il a été prit en traitre, et s'est fait avoir par ces fourmis. »_

Certains gardiens, parmi les plus vindicatifs grognent. Un son animal provenant du fond de la gorge. Monter un piège contre leur chef, surtout un piège dans CE genre là, est sûrement la pire des choses à faire.

Utiliser sa Famiglia, son honneur, et sa parole contre lui.

Ils leur feront payer.

_« Nous allons attaquer les DiNotte. Et nous allons réduire leur clan en charpie avec autant de_ _compassion qu'ils en ont eu pour notre Dame-Tsuna. »_

Tous se regardent et hochent la tête, une expression sanguinaire sur le visage. Etonnamment, même la douce Chrome arbore une mine déterminée.

Parce qu'ils l'ont tué, ils disparaîtront dans la nuit.

* * *

><p>Le chef du clan DiNotte lui, se prépare à un assaut désespéré des gardiens Vongola pour venger leur maitre. Comme des chiens perdus quémandant la vengeance.<p>

Tous ses hommes sont mobilisés. Il n'a plus qu'à attendre.

Et demain, il sera le nouveau chef de la mafia Italienne.

* * *

><p>Gokudera est assit nonchalamment sur une fenêtre, appuyé contre le chambranle et regardant le vide avec des yeux froids.<p>

Un bruit venant de derrière lui le fait se tendre, et jeter un coup d'œil sans pour autant bouger.

_« 'Dera….. » _

Le gardien de la pluie a perdu son sourire, et regarde son ami avec tristesse. Pour autant, ses yeux sont secs et déterminés.

_« Il nous en veut tu crois ? »_

La voix de Gokudera et lointaine, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là, mais bien plus loin… Détaché…

Un rire résonne dans la pièce. Le rire de Yamamoto. Et le gardien de la tempête se tourne vers son homologue pour le détailler.

Ce rire… est mort. Un rire sans joie, bien différent de celui d'avant. Plus rauque… plus haché… Détruit.

_« C'est de Tsuna que tu parle, ne l'oublie pas. »_

Aucun des deux ne remarque qu'ils ont parlé de leur défunt boss au présent. Car pour eux, il est impossible qu'il en soit autrement. Ils seront toujours ensemble… Et ils le rejoindront.

_« Tu as raison…. Désolé. »_

_« De rien… »_

Et Yamamoto s'installe confortablement sur son ami, formant un équilibre précaire sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Oui, ils resteront ensemble.

* * *

><p>Ryôhei est dans sa salle de sport, incapable de se lever pour se défouler et canaliser cette rage qui gronde en lui. Assit au sol, les jambes repliées contre son torse, il a sa tête appuyée sur son poignet droit, dévisageant son anneau Vongola, et sa main crispée sur son bras droit au point de le faire saigner.<p>

Il serre encore plus les poings et ne tressaille même pas à la douleur soudaine.

Sawada.

Il reste encore un moment à regarder l'anneau du soleil, puis semble se reprendre et se redresse lestement.

Quiconque aurait croisé son regard se serait enfui en courant.

Parce qu'il va venger, celui qui l'appelait 'Nii-san'.

Ses yeux se posent sur son bras, où coulent de longs sillons écarlates. Il ne ressent plus la douleur. Plus rien n'a d'importance de toute façon.

* * *

><p>Mukuro regarde Chrome, sa douce Chrome, qui le défie du regard.<p>

_« On doit y aller ! Je sais que vous en avez envie aussi Mukuro-sama ! »_

Il lève la main, et lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

_« Est-ce là ton souhait ? Malgré les conséquences ? »_

La jeune fille le regarde avec détermination. Le boss est le premier hormis Mukuro, Ken et Chikusa à l'avoir accepté telle qu'elle est. Elle le veut.

Mukuro étire ses lèvres en un sourire moqueur et la lueur malsaine de ses yeux vairons l'hypnotise un cours instant avant qu'il ne les ferme et ne s'incline face à elle en lui faisant un baisemain.

_« Si tel est ton souhait… »_

Il relève les yeux vers elle et lui sourit tendrement.

_« Que ta volonté soit faite, ma princesse. »_

Il alors qu'il la tire par la main qu'il tenait, il enroule ses bras autour de sa frêle taille, et dépose ses lèvres à la commissure des siennes.

_« Je te suivrais n'importe où… »_

Adossé à un arbre, Hibari regarde avec une indifférence feinte le rapprochement entre ces deux herbivores. Le visage d'un autre herbivore travers son esprit un instant, et il s'imagine une fraction de seconde sa réaction s'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments…

Mais il ne l'a pas fait, et il ne le regrettera pas longtemps.

Il va le rejoindre.

Un bruit de pas derrière lui brise sa quiétude et il sait sans se retourner qu'il s'agit du gamin.

Le seul à pouvoir le surprendre.

_« Tu regrette ? »_

Il grogne pour toute réponse, et Reborn se place à côté de lui pour regarder l'étreinte désespérée des gardiens de la brume.

_« Tu sais, il le savait… et cela faisais longtemps qu'il t'attendait. »_

Hibari ferme les yeux et crispe le poing.

_« On va le venger. »_

Alors qu'Hibari rouvre ses prunelles d'obsidienne, Reborn est devant lui. Il ne l'a pas senti bouger.

_« Les Vongola ne pardonnent pas. »_

Il se sent parler, mais de loin, la tristesse le submerge :

_« Tsuna aurait pardonné lui… Il pardonne toujours… »_

Reborn sourit de façon torve.

_« Et c'est pour cela qu'il est le chef et nous non. »_

Hibari referme les yeux.

_« Il ne serais pas d'accord avec toi. Il se trouvait faible. »_

_« Mais il ne l'était pas… Sinon, il n'aurait jamais pu te faire pleurer. »_

Hibari ouvre ses yeux embués et fait un petit sourire triste.

_« Juste une fois… Tsuna, pardonne-moi… Je ne t'ai pas protégé. »_

Gokudera et Yamamoto arrivent en premier à la voiture, suivis de Ryôhei.

Ils voient ensuite arriver Mukuro et Chrome, enlacés, et visiblement pas décidés à se décoller l'un de l'autre, mais ce n'est pas ça qui les choque le plus… Non, c'est de voir Reborn arriver, l'humeur sombre, mais avec un visage triste, suivi par Hibari…

Un Hibari défait, aux yeux rouges, gonflés et humides d'avoir trop pleuré.

Personne ne dit rien, mais tous ont alors comprit, que malgré ses rebuffades, il est l'un de ceux qui sont le plus attachés à leur boss…

Et ils partent, dans la nuit.

Demain, il ne restera que cendres.

* * *

><p>Le premier cri retentit à 1h30 du matin, et toute la famille DiNotte se mit en mouvement pour intercepter les intrus. Tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil en cuir couteux, le boss de la famille contemple avec un sourire vainqueur le mur en face de lui.<p>

_« Eh eh ! Enfin… »_

* * *

><p>Mukuro est le premier à entrer en action, tissant ses illusions pour réduire à néant la résistance ennemie, alors que sa douce Chrome use à merveille de son trident pour les achever.<p>

Gokudera, énervé d'être ainsi dépassé, se lance aussi dans la bataille, et bientôt, les explosions retentissent sur le champ de bataille.

Yamamoto et Ryôhei se lance à sa poursuite, pour l'aider, et Hibari, après un bref regard à l'akambo, se lance aussi dans la bataille, mais en solitaire.

Reborn sourit, puis lui et son fidèle Léon se lancent aussi à l'assaut de la villa fortifiée.

Qu'il ne soit pas dit qu'il n'a pas participé à la fin des Vongola.

Et c'est avec une étincelle de folie meurtrière et vengeresse, que chacun se fraye un chemin écarlate vers la fin.

Mais la fin de qui ?

* * *

><p>Lorenzo DiNotte n'en croit pas ses yeux et alors qu'il regarde les caméras de surveillance, il n'y voit que mort et destruction. Ses hommes, si nombreux et tellement entraînés se sont fait tuer en même pas une demi-heure.<p>

Il recule, les jambes tremblantes, et regarde derrière lui avec terreur.

_« Mais comment pouvait-il avoir de tels monstres à son service ? »_

Il n'a pas de réponse du cadavre qui repose contre le mur. A côté de celui-ci, l'horloge affiche 2h13.

* * *

><p>Dans une autre partie de la villa, une Chrome essoufflée s'approche, titubante, de son aimé, aussi exténué qu'elle.<p>

_« Mukuro-sama… »_

L'illusionniste se tourne vers elle et lui fait un petit sourire en coin.

_« Chrome, allons rejoindre les autres. »_

Et il lui prend la main et l'entraine derrière lui, non sans lui glisser à l'oreille :

_« Je suis fier de toi, Chrome, tu t'es bien battue. »  
><em>

Et c'est le cœur léger que l'adolescente le suit, heureuse pour cette ultime nuit. Les flammes léchant les boiseries et faisant s'effondrer les murs et le plafond, camouflant les corps empilés de leurs adversaires.

* * *

><p>Ryôhei s'approche de l'endroit d'où proviennent les voix des ses deux amis, et plisse les yeux en voyant Gokudera soutenir le sabreur, alors qu'ils sont tous les deux en piteux état.<p>

_« Hahaha ! Votre état est vraiment extrême ! »_

Les deux se tournent vers lui en sursautant, et il rejoint le gardien du soleil pour le délester de sa charge.

_« Ryôhei… »_

Le gardien du soleil se retourne vers l'italien avec une mine interrogative, mais Gokudera se contente de le regarder, avant de secouer la tête.

_« Non, ce n'est rien, juste une pensée dérangeante. »_

Ryôhei cligne des yeux puis hausse les épaules et se dirige vers le centre de la bâtisse, où se trouvent déjà les autres.

Gokudera le regarde s'éloigner un instant, avant de le rejoindre en boitillant à cause d'une mauvaise blessure à la cuisse.

'_Ryôhei, tu pleures…'_

Mais cette pensée ne franchira jamais ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>En arrivant à la salle de commande du manoir DiNotte, les trois gardiens se figent.<p>

A travers la porte à moitié ouverte, ils voient Reborn, les poings serrés, à côté des gardiens de la brume, étroitement enlacés, qui regardent avec horreur dans la même direction que Hibari, qui lui, est tombé à genoux et laisse couler des larmes douloureuses sur ses joues écorchées.

_« Que… »_

Mais Ryôhei se tait lui aussi, parce qu'il a fait un pas et qu'il l'a vu.

Le cadavre de Tsuna, de son kohai, cloué au mur par plusieurs couteaux, le visage crispé de douleur dans la mort, preuve de son agonie dans cette position. Sa main droite, qui n'est pas transpercée et collée au mur, est crispée sur le poignet ensanglanté de Lambo, son cher gardien de la foudre, inconscient, et le corps recouvert de blessures plus ou moins graves.

Un mouvement paniqué du parrain DiNotte attire l'attention, et le courroux, des gardiens sur lui, et là, continue le carnage.

* * *

><p>Dino Cavallone cours en descendant de la voiture, et cette fois, sa maladresse légendaire ne frappe pas, alors qu'il n'a personne avec lui.<p>

Il entend les voitures des membres de sa famille, qu'il a appelles en renfort arriver derrière lui, mais ne voit que les flammes léchant la charpente de ce qui était autrefois le manoir DiNotte. Incapable de se retenir et sourd aux appels de ses hommes, il s'élance dans les flammes, à la recherche d'un membre des Vongola.

Il s'enfonce dans le manoir, sans faire attention à la fumée qui l'empêche de respirer, aux flammes et cendres qui le brûlent, ni aux plafonds qui menacent de s'écrouler.

Quand enfin il arrive dans la pièce, il voit tous les gardiens et Reborn agenouillés auprès d'un corps allongé qu'il suppose être Tsuna. A cette pensée, sa gorge se serre, mais il ne laisse pas passer le sanglot déchirant qui lui bloque la respiration et se force à le ravaler pour crier le nom de son ancien apprenti.

_« Kyoya ! »_

Il aperçoit une des silhouettes se relever, et plusieurs le regardent avant de reporter leurs yeux sur leur ciel, perdu à tout jamais.

Hibari, quand à lui, se contente de le regarder, avec une sérénité qu'il ne lui a jamais vue. Ce genre de calme qui s'empare de nous quand on se résigne à la mort, et qu'on ne cherche plus à lutter pour la vie.

Mais ce qui le choque le plus ce sont les larmes abondantes lui roulant sur les joues.

Il n'avait jamais vu Hibari pleurer. Il essaye de s'approcher d'eux, mais une poutre en bois s'effondre sur son chemin, et il se recule brutalement en se protégeant le visage de la chaleur intense.

Il jette un coup d'œil à Hibari, qui se reprend et lui fais un sourire narquois.

_« Vas-t'en, Herbivore. C'est trop tard pour nous, et de toute façon, on ne veut pas s'en sortir. Prend-ça. »_

Et il lance à travers le rideau de flammes un petit sac, que Dino rattrape maladroitement avant de refaire un pas en avant.

_« Kyoya ! Non ! »_

Le carnivore lui sourit une dernière fois avant de retourner avec les autres à leur contemplation.

Alors que Dino allait encore faire un pas en avant, Romario arrive de derrière lui, et le tire pour le sortir de là.

_« Boss, il faut partir, la maison va s'écrouler ! On ne peut plus rien pour eux ! »_

Il se laisse trainer sans résister, les yeux rivés vers l'enfer de flammes qu'est devenu le bureau de DiNotte.

Arrivés hors de danger, il sent de l'eau lui être versée dessus et frissonne violemment, soudain conscient de son corps.

_« Déshabillez vous boss, voici des affaires de rechange. »_

La voix étrangement douce de Romario le sort de ses pensées, et il se déshabille, tel un automate, sous le choc des événements.

Ce n'est que quand le sac tombe sur le sol qu'l se souvient de son existence, et, dénouant le ruban qui le fermait, qu'il reconnait tristement comme le lien du bandeau cachant l'œil droit de Chrome Dokuro, il en versa le contenu dans sa paume.

Les bagues Vongola, teintées du sang de leurs propriétaires, roulent dans sa paume avec un léger cliquetis. Un lavage, et elles seraient prêtes à être léguées au prochain parrain Vongola et à ses gardiens, s'il est vraiment quelqu'un qui en est digne.

_« Alors c'est comme ça que cela finit ? »_

Le murmure de Dino fait baisser les yeux à Romario, qui prend alors son boss dans ses bras.

C'est lui qui fut le témoin de la fin des Vongola, qui dans la mort ont préservé leur unité.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou... pas très joyeux tout ça... mais bon, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'écrire des trucs joyeux -_-"... J'ai encore deux death-fics en préparation sur mon ordi ^^ ! Sinon, si vous n'avez pas compris, voici un petit résumé de ce qui s'est passé du côté de Tsuna :<p>

**Tsuna a été contacté par Lorenzo DiNotte, chef de la famille DiNotte, qui a enlevé Lambo. Tsuna s'y est rendu seul, pour essayer de le sauver, mais n'a pas réussi et s'est fait tuer en protégeant son gardien. Lambo est toujours en vie au moment où les autres gardiens arrivent, mais est très mal en point, il est avec les autres quand le manoir s'écroule.**


End file.
